Finn vs Flirt
by Totally Cheesey
Summary: Finn and Marceline are in the tree house alone... Sort of smut, but not completely... You'll see what I mean.


Finn vs Flirt

It was just a completely bland day of relaxation for Finn. The Ice King was currently under close watch, all of the trolls in nearly the land of Ooo had been subdued, and all other dimensions were part of someone else's concern. Still, Finn shifted uncomfortably on the couch, trying to forget that there were other worries to worry over and other adventures to ponder. He felt torn... Should he break a promise or let Ooo be taken by evil?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Finn, I know you like havin' to deal with monsters," Jake had said blandly, "but I wanna let you know that you need to take a break."

"What?" Finn squealed, jumping up from his post on the couch, where he had been previously playing Future Racer 72 with Beemo. It never sat well with him, leaving the many kingdoms of Ooo to perish in the darkness that thrived in the outskirts of town. Even if is was for only a day.

But, if there was anything he had learned from his numerous travels, it was to never underestimate anything evil - even if it appeared to be "too cute to be bad". Stupid pigs.

"JAKE - you don't know what you're asking -"

"Yeah, actually I do," he interrupted, his voice more alive than before with calmness, if that can be counted as being "more alive". "It's just a day. Trust me, nothin' bad's gonna happen."

"J-just a DAY? Do you know how much evil can happen in ONE SECOND?"

"Seriously man, I'm starting to think you've gone jank. No adventures today - actually, I'm thinkin' about headin' to the Candy Kingdom to see Lady. Wanna come with?"

"B-b-but, but-"

"Nevermind... Sounds like you just need some time alone." Jake waggled his eyebrows playfully. Being sixteen, Finn easily recognized the innuendo and mumbled "Sick, man..." before blushing a deep hue of crimson.

"Knew it!" Jake cheered, and yelled "Catcha later!" before loping out the door to see his beloved rainicorn. The door shut loud enough to be counted a slam, but wasn't furious enough to have been slammed out of fury. A few seconds later, the door popped open to reveal Jake's face once more.

"Before I go, I need ya to promise me that you're not gonna adventure today."

The response was silence.

"Fine, I'll just take all of your swords with me to make sure-"

"Wait, wait! I swear! I swear! I swear on our momma's grave!"

Jake grinned in triumph, but upon seeing Finn's expression, his smile faltered.

"I promise, you'll thank me later."

And Jake was gone.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

That's how he had ended up on this glob-forsaken couch in this glob-forsaken tree house. And he regretted that he had sworn with every inch of his life.

"I could have just fought with the damn daggers..." he muttered to himself. He only cussed when he was alone, fearing that he would further tarnish Jake's not-so-innocent head and corrupt the minds of those he saved. But, the pronunciation of the word "damn" stained his lips with the delicious feel that only rule-breaking and darkness could bring, and the blue in his eyes turned a little stormier. Though Finn would never reveal this to others (much less himself), he had always felt enticed by the beauty of doing something bad. A grin touched his features gently, and the dark side of him had completely overridden his features.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here."

Finn jerked out of his spell and spun his head around. Where did that come from? But he knew the instant the blood-red eyes peered from the darkness behind the couch that it was none other than Marceline the Vampire Queen. Her shadow form melted from a shapeless mass to a rather sexy vampire that floated out from her hiding spot to a sitting position on the couch next to Finn. He noticed that her guitar was missing, an unusual sight. An arm draped casually over his shoulders to stroke one of his loose golden curls that had escaped the white hat's grasp.

"You're getting ssssssssssoooooooooo much more..." she hissed into his ear, delighted to see his cheeks take on a red to rival with her eye color. "...attractivvvvvvve..." Her hand that wasn't busy with Finn's hair began stroking the cheek farthest from her, feeling the heat grow underneath her fingertips.

"Y-yeah, I g-g-guess it has b-been a while..." he stuttered, trying his best to fight off her charms. But, if someone were to look below his waist, they would see failure. Unluckily for him, Marceline glanced downwards to check if her shirt was showing any flesh and saw that.

"Oh, I didn't know that you liked me like that!" Her fingers moved from his hair to stroke lightly against the fabric of his shorts that covered his thighs. He moaned softly against her, unconsciously pulling her closer until her breasts were brushing up against his chest. She pulled his face closer to hers, wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned in to kiss him. Her tongue slowly slid into his mouth, causing him to gasp for air. One of her hands began to rove around and over Finn's aroused area, pressing down and pulling up gently.

He groaned, whispering, "Oh, Marceline..."

Her lips moved from his to lick his earlobe.

"Ssssssssscream for me boooyyy," she snarled sexily, now sucking on his lobe. "There'ssss no one but mmmmmmeeeeeeeee to hear you."

That did it. The hero in him finally broke and all other thoughts that didn't involve sexual desires and Marceline were abruptly shoved from his mind.

"Marceline! PLEASE!" he whimpered, trying to hump against her stomach . He spotted her breasts and began to kiss the tops of them (that weren't covered by the shirt).

"Please what?" she smirked, and stopped pleasuring Finn.

"Please, please fuck me..." he whispered pathetically.

"I'll think about it..."

Suddenly, Finn felt his hair exposed and Marceline was gone, his hat in hand.

"Bitch," he muttered, still aroused.


End file.
